


Like a Bombsite

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, There are no bombs, There's now a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen walks into her office to see Henry and Lin completely overwhelmed.
Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Like a Bombsite

**Author's Note:**

> By now, Thea (my baby) was almost seven months old, so I could play a bit easier with the idea of working mama!Helen. This is an almost direct follow-up to day nine, so enjoy! :)
> 
> Prompt - It's not always like this.

Helen looked around the office, Evy asleep in her arms. Monitors smoked in one corner as a pitcher plant shimmied (or maybe even shook) in another. Books were strewn everywhere as if a hurricane had flown by looking for something. On almost every surface was a drink receptacle of some kind - Helen counted at least three cups of tea on the desk, the contents of one looking decidedly furry.

Behind the desk, looking frazzled and rather rumpled, were Lin and Henry, the latter tapping furiously onto a tablet whilst the former hurled insults in both her languages at it.

“Problems?”

Lin gave a small scream of frustrated anguish, Henry battling on. “How do you do this on a daily basis?” Lin asked finally, after ten minutes of _bloody hell_ and comparing the tablet to part of a lamb’s anatomy. Her spiky hair stood spikier, her hands having run through it more than a few times (and pulling it, Helen winced, watching her young descendant).

She just smiled beatifically, jiggling Evy as she fussed a little in her sleep. “It’s not always like this.” Turning on her heel with plans to find Nikola, she called over her shoulder, “Sometimes it’s worse.”


End file.
